Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a climbing device for skis having an aperture for receiving a ski.
Snow skiers sometimes have occasion to travel uphill on their skis. This occurs relatively frequently with nordic skiing, otherwise known as cross-country skiing. For relatively gentle slopes nordic skiers employ wax on the base of the ski or special waxless bases normally having a plurality of ridges on the surface or Mohair strips. These means are sometimes inadequate, particularly for climbing steeper slopes as are encountered in mountain touring. For these conditions, both nordic skiers and alpine skiers frequently use climbing skins. These skins are mohair strips running the length of the ski and are attached to the ski by a special adhesive or by hardware. Both types of climbing skins have their disadvantages, particularly the inconvenience of removing them for downhill runs and then reapplying the skins for uphill climbs. In addition, the skins are expensive and not particularly easy to carry. On extremely steep slopes, particularly with some snow conditions, backwards slipping is encountered even with climbing skins.
A number of alternative climbing devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,095,813 to Hall, 2,595,586 to LaPointe, 1,989,377 to Osborn, 2,358,213 to Courage, and 2,838,318 to Marshall. Other devices are shown in German Patent No. 183,738 and in Swiss patent No. 171,411. Many of these devices offer certain disadvantages which have prevented widespread adoption of any of these devices. For example, some of these devices would be difficult or time consuming to install. Otherwise, the installation may be difficult, particularly in cold weather using gloved hands. Some of the devices are complicated and relatively expensive, while others are largely ineffective or unreliable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,568 to Palfor may be considered relevant for the manner in which the tab with holes is slid over or attached to the antenna.